


a letter to whoever finds this

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm back with another sad fic...--Peter Parker has done everything he needs to and has caused more pain than he should have. Peter Parker believes it is his time to go.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140
Collections: anonymous





	1. Draft One

Hi to whoever finds this, this is now a letter to you from me, Peter Parker. I never thought I’d be writing this when I can hear other people around me but I feel so alone that now just seems to be the right time.

I’m going to die. It won’t be an accident and it won’t be short and sweet, I will make sure that my death is long and takes hours to occur and that it will kill me, enhanced healing or otherwise. I can’t bear to be here. I’ve spent too many hours staring at myself in the mirror thinking about what I’ve done and what I am. I’m a murderer. I cause pain to everyone in my life I touch and I am sorry if my death hurts you but it has to be done. The world is better off without me. 

‘Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man’. I’ve heard what they say about me, a menace, a murderer, a stain on society and its all true. I know that New York will be better off without me swinging through the streets making a mess of everything around me.

Aunt May, I am going to miss you and I am sorry that I am doing this to you. I hope that Uncle Ben and Mom and Dad won’t hate me if I see them. I don’t think I’ll be going to heaven as you would like, I’ve done too many bad things for me to be accepted past those gates. I know that you may miss me at first, but you will be better off without me, no matter what you think.

Ned and MJ. You guys were my best and only friends and I wish you the best of luck in anything that you’ll do in the future and I apologize to you for being such a bad friend who never took you into consideration with the stupid shit he did and I’m sorry for doing this and making you clean up and cover my tracks so many times. As a last gift to you, Ned, I’ll give you all my legos so you can have fun with building them. MJ, I wish I had something to give you that you’d find interesting but I can’t think of anything so I want to give my camera to you, even though you don’t do photography, I think you could do good with it.

Mr. Stark. In the time I knew you, you became so much more to me than just a mentor. I see you as a father figure to me and I know that I will only bring bad things to you as I did to Dad and Uncle Ben so I’m sorry but this is the way it has to go. I really appreciate all you’ve done for me as Spider-Man and Peter Parker. You gave me a reason to keep going even when I felt like all was lost but now I am going to acknowledge how I have not done anything good since you began helping me. I want you to be happy when I’m gone and for you to do whatever you want to with the things I’ve left in the box at the back of my cupboard in my room. I’m giving you back the Spidey-Suit for you to keep as Aunt May and my friends will have no need for it. If you can’t bear the sight of it, burn it and finally remove Spider-Man from the city. 

I hope that New York will be even better without me and that this will right all the wrongs I’ve done in my time. 

I hope that everyone I know will prosper and love each other throughout the years and that you won’t hate me for my choice but rather acknowledge that this was something I have had to do for myself.

Please look after Karen for me.

I’m signing off now.

Peter Benjamin Parker


	2. sequel

As the title of this chapter says, the first part of the sequel to this fic has been published.

I hope you will read it and tell me what you all think!

(I cried whilst writing this new part, yikes.)


End file.
